The Moon and The Star
by wolfpawn
Summary: After the events of the Sun, The Moon and the Star, you feel abandoned on Midgard with the group your brother Thor fought Loki with called the Avengers. For a year you heard nothing from Thor, and when he does finally return, Asgard has been attacked by Malekith, and your life is altered even more
1. Chapter 1

You sat staring at the Midgardian city of New York bustling below you. It was noisy and completely different to everything you had ever experienced on Asgard and the people that Thor had sent you to were an odd eclectic group. The soldier was polite, but seldom around, and when he was, he seldom bothered to try to speak to you. He usually spent his downtime catching up with different things he had missed after over half a century, which apparently in the Midgardian world, seemed to be a lot.

The doctor was a shy man, seldom out side of the comfort of his lab, but he too was polite. The times you had spoken to him, he asked a few questions about Asgard and its technology, he was also the only one who seemed to understand that the Loki they had seen was not the one you knew growing up, and how important a part of your life he had been.

The female spy avoided you as though you were stricken with the plague the moment she was told of your abilities. It was only by accident when you were in the elevator with her that you had gotten her to admit as to why she avoided you so avidly; you respected her space after that. You knew it was an issue for her to have a living, breathing truth serum around her.

The archer felt the same as the spy, but the reason for his distrust ran even deeper. Loki had infiltrated his mind, controlled his thoughts, and you were, if Thor was speaking the truth, closer to him than any other being. He accused you of having known Loki's plan all along. As a result, he wanted nothing to do with you, and actually spent large sums of time glaring at you from a safe distance.

Then finally there was the man whose name was plastered on the side of the building you were now dwelling in, he was by far the most fascinating character. His AI servant was witty, but it was only because he was himself. He genuinely seemed to never care about most anything, until it came to his partner, and his constant invoking of her wrath, which usually led to hilarity.

Since Thor left you with this group, you were stuck in a world far less technologically advanced and if their news was to be believed, was at constant war with himself, using brutal and animalistic methods to annihilate each other. Weeks passed where you did not see anyone, deciding to remain in your room, with only the ever present JARVIS for company, but he usually only spoke when spoken to, unless it was to inform you that Dr. Banner had left something for you to eat outside your door. One thing you did like about Midgard was their array of food and spices.

There was one occasion where you felt most uncomfortable, that was when one Nick Fury, who like your father, had only one eye, came and effectively told you that there were agents watching you and were you to so much as put one foot out of place, you would be taken down. You simply shrugged and told him to jump off the highest point of the building, earning you a hateful glare and an under the breath comment regarding your similarities to Loki, which you took as a compliment from a man such as him. You started to wonder at that point was there coloration between losing an eye and being a heartless, horrible, deceitful being.

After a year, there was still no word from Asgard, and Thor never visited, so you assumed you were being cast out and forgotten. As you had experienced before, no one notices a star alone, only the moon and sun catch people's eye. Staring up at the darkened sky, only the moon was visible. The lights of the city causing it to be too bright for the stars to be seen, causing you to feel even worse.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your Highness." The AI spoke. You rolled your eyes, on this realm to these people, you were not a princess but an inter-realm nuisance little sister of their friend and ally. They did not refer to Thor by his title. "Your brother is requesting your presence in the main common room."

You leapt to your feet before the computerized voice finished speaking. "Thank you. JARVIS, which room is the main common room?"

"Take the elevator at the end of the corridor and I shall do the rest."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"Any time Ma'am."

You watched as the numbers to each floor went by as you rose through the building. Reaching your destination, and with a final ping, the doors opened and you rushed out, only to pause in hesitation as you surveyed the room. All of the Avengers were present along with Thor who had his hand around the waist of a slight built woman. You never really cared about the woman called Jane that had apparently changed Thor, as your father had stated, her life was fleeting, and as such was of little interest to you, so you looked to Thor. But the mood in the room told you whatever he had to say, it was not good. He turned to look at you, along with everyone else present, especially the woman.

"You look odd in Midgardian robe." You smiled pathetically, trying to avoid whatever horrible words you knew were coming.

"I think this is the first time I have not seen you in a dress." He retorted, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"He knows I am here doesn't he? He sent you to bring me back." You braced yourself for his answer. Thor shook his head sadly. "Then what is the matter?"

He looked to the Stark man. "She does not know what has been happening?"

"She never really leaves the room, and according to JARVIS's information, she has not used any sort of media device since her second week here." He responded.

"Know what?" You asked looking around; hoping any present would tell you what was going on.

"It was all over the Midgardian news." Thor started.

"Their news is nothing but slaughter and tragedies. I rather stare at the wall than watch how they decimate their own species day after day. What is going on Thor just tell me?" 

"Do you recall when we were told of Malekith and the Dark Elves as children?" 

You nodded. "Yes of Svartalfheim and how grandfather defeated millennia's ago, what of it?" Stories and histories had a time and place, but you failed to see how now was such a time.

"Malekith returned, and tried to possess the Aether once more and bring forth the eternal darkness again, but I stopped him, with some help from Jane." He looked to the woman beside him. "And from Loki."

You could not stop the small smile that came to your face. Loki still had good in him, and now Thor could see it too. "So after that father stuck him back in a cell no doubt. How in the Nine Realms did you ever convince him to let him out in the first place?"

"I didn't, I had to break him out." Your eyebrows shot up at the confession, as did one or two of the Avengers.

"I very much doubt he willingly walked back into the palace to be imprisoned once more. Where is he?" You asked.

Thor looked at the floor for a moment before answering, unable to look you in the eye. "Loki died, on Svartalfheim." His voice thick with emotion. "He died defending me."

Large heavy tears fell straight from your eyes without welling up for a moment. Gone. Loki was gone. "Do mother and father know?" You asked barely able to hold yourself together.

"Father does. But…Mother was… Malekith attacked Asgard, and the palace." He still did not look you in the eye as you attempted to process what he said. Half of your family, the half you cared deeply for, were gone. Dead. And you had not even gotten to say goodbye. With Thor calling after you, you fled the room, JARVIS opening the elevator before you reached it as you tried to breathe, but found it incredibly difficult to.

Fleeing to the small area that was effectively your own little cell, you asked the AI to lock the door, not letting anyone near you. Once he confirmed that your request was carried out, you fell against the nearest wall, sliding down it as sobs racked your body and you cried.

After some time, you became aware of a faint knocking on the door. "Go away Thor."

"They were my family too." His voice was low.

"Did you get to say goodbye? Did you attend their funerals?"

"I could not get to you without notifying father of your whereabouts for mother's and Loki was lost during the battle with Malekith so…" you could hear his head hit the other side of the door as he leant back.

"So you left him to rot on Svartalfheim!?" you screeched in disbelief. "So I have lost the two people who meant more to me than any other and your first thoughts were to spend time with your mortal, and not to even have the decency to come tell me straight away."

"What do you mean?" he asked, when you knew he was asking 'how did you know'.

"Your wounds have healed somewhat, and you are wearing Midgardian clothing as I have stated already. I refused to believe you fought without your armour, much less without Mjolnir." You snapped. His silence said everything. You laughed coldly. "No matter how you try Thor, you still have not changed as much as you wish to have. You still put everyone else first."

"I…" He began, but you silenced him with a blast of seidr that went through the door, forcing him into the far wall. You had some seidr power but you seldom used it, lacking the finesse of Loki and your mother when wielding it and finding its power sporadic and too in tune with your emotions. "LEAVE!" you shouted. You listened to him get to his feet and head away.

"Thor is now in the elevator to the common room." JARVIS informed you. You said nothing. "Please let me know if I can be of any more assistance. Also I am sorry for your loss."

You left out a small laugh that the only being that actually seemingly care about you was a machine. You thought for a moment. "JARVIS, has Thor asked to be notified if I leave the room?"

"No, Your Highness." The AI informed you.

"Unlock the door please." You requested and JARVIS complied. Walking the corridor you walked passed the elevator to the stairwell, deciding instead to walk up. When you reached the correct floor, you stopped for a moment, hearing voices talking within.

"Has she really sat inside there the entire time?" Thor asked.

"She rarely even comes out to eat, most days she only eats because Banner has left something for her, but according to JARVIS, she only picks at most things. She only sits at the window and stares at the city apparently." You heard Stark tell him.

"Has she always been like that?" Banner queried.

"Honestly, I never really took much notice. But growing up, there was one thing guaranteed, where Loki was, she was. You seldom saw one without the other, the only times I recall them separated was when they were with their tutors. When Loki fell from the Bifrost, she retreated from all public events for some time."

"Why did you even bring her here to begin with?" The archer asked. It took a moment to recall his voice, since he seldom used it around you.

"Father was becoming annoyed with her for questioning him, so he threatened to marry her off to a brute of a man thrice her age. She begged me to get her off realm. Here was the only place I could think of that might be good for her. It appears I was wrong."

"She was forced away from all she knew, to a realm where few could risk trusting her since she was so close with Loki, because her own father was willing to do such a thing to her and then today she has been told half of her family has died, it has been a very difficult time for her." Banner consoled.

"Except she speaks the truth, even when only she can be dishonest, she chooses to be truthful, I did not concern myself with telling her as soon as I arrived back on Midgard, I chose to be selfish. I simply acted as though she did not exist through my actions. I forgot about her."

Thor's admission cut you deeper than any blade ever could. Looking up the stairwell you decided to climb further up and not face those inside the common room after such words. Opening up the door to the roof, your mind raced as you looked at the city bustling below. Midgard held even less than Asgard for you now, looking to the sky, you made a decision and called out. "Heimdall, please, if you can hear me, please bring me home."

Clouds darkened the sky and the bright light of the Bifrost exploded over the building.

XXX

"What the hell is that?" Barton asked, reaching for a gun as the building shook. "Are we under attack?"

"That is the Bifrost." Thor stood looking at the ceiling. "Who is coming?"

"Not coming Mr. Thor, but leaving." JARVIS informed him. "It would appear your sister requested for one 'Heimdall' to 'bring her home'".

"Why would she do that? I thought she begged you to get her away from there?" Natasha asked, looking to Thor who shrugged in response.

"It may have something to do with the discussion being had mere moments ago, she was after all standing in the stairwell for the duration of it." The AI stated.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone looked at one another before looking to Thor. "She heard what I said about forgetting about her, didn't she?"

"Correct sir."

Thor collapsed to his knees with his face in his hands. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

You landed in the large dome of the Bifrost with a slight stagger, righting yourself you looked around to the golden clad guardian. "Hello Heimdall." You smiled sadly.

"Your Highness." He bowed his head. "Your return could not be better timed."

"Is it really that bad?" You asked worriedly.

"Asgard is in need of guidance and that is something you are renowned for. The people have been wondering as to your whereabouts." He informed you.

"And what of my father?"

"He has been greatly bereaved by the death of the Allmother, but the realm needs stability and he has strived to attain it once more." You nodded thoughtfully. "You have my condolences Princess, none feel the sense of loss that you do at this time, not even Prince Thor."

"I assume you saw what occurred." The guardian nodded. "What was my father's reaction to my departure?"

"Angry, but there was little he could do to find you, I am certain he knew your mother had veiled your whereabouts with her power. Now with her loss, I do not think your little time away would matter much to him."

"We shall have to wait and see. I assume Thor knows of my return by now."

"The computer told him of your eavesdropping. He has not taken it well; the mortals cannot get him to stop blaming himself."

"It is his fault, even if he had not meant it to be. Thank you Heimdall, I had best make my way to the palace now."

Heimdall bowed his head. "I wish you the best Your Highness, It is good to speak with you again, and I am glad of your return." With one last nod, you headed on your way.

The walk in the Bifrost filled you with dread, fearing what Odin would do to punish your insolence and disobedience. Being married off to Tyr would seem a light punishment now. You prayed that whatever killed his first wife would make short work of you also. Oh perhaps war would take him first. However, as you got closer to Asgard, there were still no Einharjar were coming to escort you.

As you walked through the streets, you assessed the scene around you in silent shock. Asgard was destroyed in parts and people littered the streets trying to make sense of the destruction around them, even several days later. Most did not seem to even notice you, and those who did, looked at you with equal parts, pity, curiosity, but also joy and relief. It was an odd combination.

As you ascended the Golden steps of the palace, you heart pounded hard in your chest. At the door, the Einharjar remained at their posts, though they did stare at your ridiculous attire. Remaining silent, you walked on.

The palace seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack; many of the pillars were cracked or had crumbled to the floor, with a few Dark Elves ships wrecked in the halls. Walking on, you made for the throne room.

"Your Highness, you have returned." A maid smiled.

"Anna, I am glad to see you are safe." You smiled, looking at your mother's youngest maid. "Where is my father?"

"Aye, I was lucky, the queen sent us from her chambers just as the attack happened. Though had I known…" her eyes were filled with tears.

"None could have known. Have you seen my father lately?"

"The last I heard, he was in some part of the family wing."

"The family wing, you mean in his chambers?" you asked, slightly confused.

"He has not just occupied his own, but her Majesty's, Prince Loki's and even yours on occasion. Perhaps even Thor's too, but that I do not know for certain."

Slightly baffled, you headed away from your previous direction of travel toward the throne room and headed instead to the private quarters of the palace. The first rooms you came upon were Thor's. His lightning insignia donned vibrantly over the doorway. You knocked and entered. There was a thin layer of dust beginning to settle on some of the furniture and the training weapons that filled the space, realising you would find little to help you there, you walked back out and continued on.

Next was Odin's own quarters, taking a deep breath, you knocked before you entered. Once inside you stared around wide eyed. Several pieces of furniture were lying destroyed and broken around the room, walking further into the debris, you saw the contents of his wardrobe strewn across the floor, with more than one piece had been ripped and torn. But again a weeks worth of dust seemed to have settled over most everything. Closing the door quietly behind you, you continued down the hall, noting the severe lack of chamber staff as you did so.

The next door was your mothers. Swallowing hard, you looked at it, one hand pressed against it. Anna said your mother had told the maids to run, and that was where they had last seen her. So it was more thank likely she had died in there. You needed to find Odin, but honestly, you were not ready to face her room. Perhaps if you could not find him anywhere else, you would wait outside it in hopes of him exiting there.

Walking down the hallway, you looked to your own door. It made little sense for Odin to even be inside there. He showed little interest in you for the vast majority of your life, it made little sense for him to have started now. 'To King's, daughters are little more than bargaining chips and trading tools' you had heard him say once. You were never under any illusion as to where you stood in his eye. Sighing, you pushed the door open and looked around.

The room was completely different, yet exactly the same as when you had last exited it that fateful morn. The furniture had not been altered, everything was tidy and neat, yet there was a sterile coldness you could not quite place. Waking through, everything seemed such a distant memory of life long gone. You wondered were any of your clothes still in the large wardrobe to your left. You hoped so, every moment in Midgardian clothing felt like a millennia, the materials were rough, and the shoes uncomfortable. You walked over, hoping to find out when you noticed the door that led to your sleeping chambers was ajar, and there appeared to be movement from within. Slowly edging forward, you walked to the door, unsure of who, or indeed what would be waiting on the other side.

Pushing the door open further, you gazed at the figure standing with their back to you, surveying your bed chambers. You noticed the bed sheets were tousled as though they had been slept in by one who was restless, though you knew for a fact they had been made the day you had left, you had watched your maids do them. You jumped as the deep voice of the rooms other occupant reverberated against the walls. "I thought you were set to never return."

"Things have changed, and Asgard was, is and forever shall be my home. Trying to leave caused me more pain than I thought possible."

"You fled your responsibilities, your duty to the realm, what makes you think for one moment you are still welcome here?" he growled, though he still had not turned around.

There was a large lump in your throat at those words. "Am I not still welcome?" Whatever the answer would be, in your presence it could only be the truth, so you would just have to face it.

"You are always wanted here, my precious little star." The speaker commented.

Looking in shock at the large form of your father, you walked around him, starting until you were facing him head on. Only one called you such a name. "Loki?" you whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

With a small sigh and a sudden flash of green, the image of your father dissipated and in its place stood Loki, wearing the same clothes you had seen him in the day he stood in chains in the great hall, bound and gagged after his failed attempt to take over Midgard. "Hello little sister." He smiled coyly.

"You're….You're alive." You stuttered, staring. "How?"

"Well I was badly injured but I am more than capable of healing myself. Not to mention it worked out quite well as I most certainly did not want to go back to those cursed dungeons." He explained, unconsciously rubbing his chest as he spoke.

With a quickness not even he possessed, you closed the small distance between you both and slapped him hard across the face. "Where is Odin?" You demanded.

"If I am to be honest, I thought you would embrace me as opposed to slap me." Loki confessed, rubbing his cheek. "Odin is alive, though not doing so well, he fell into Odinsleep of his own accord as a result of everything Thor's precious little wench caused and now I suspect his health is declining rapidly."

"Wait, what do you mean the mortal caused this?" You asked, satisfied at least, that Loki had not killed Odin.

"Well my understanding is that she went and found leave well enough alone, she caused it to manifest within her, which in turn caused Malekith to come out of whatever hibernated state he was in to go in search of it." He explained.

"So that woman is the reason Malekith came to Asgard, why our mother is dead, why my family and my home lie in ruin!" You shrieked.

"From my understanding, yes." Loki seemed to be taking a pleasure in your anger.

"And you have been imitating Odin, for how long?"

"Practically since I got back, he was in grief and of no use to the realm, so I decided to bide my time as I sought to plot against him, but within the day, he fell into Odinsleep naturally, so I assumed his form and I have been taking care of the realm ever since. Though this does have its set backs, he is a half blind, fat old man after all."

"You cannot stay like this Loki." you stated.

"I have little choice at present, Thor has abdicated."

"What? No, he would never…"

"I am afraid to be the one to inform you he has, to return to Midgard, to his precious mortals."

"He has abandoned Asgard in her greatest hour of need, for them?" you could not hide the venom in your words. No matter how much he claimed to the contrary, Thor was as selfish as ever. "So what is Asgard to do now? You are disowned, there are no more heirs." Loki remained silently smiling for a while. "How has Heimdall not seen through your little act?" 

"He has, but I have in no way harmed any one, I even placed a shield spell over Odin to ensure no harm can befall the old fool, and I have done what was needed to aid Asgard to recover, but I know his silence will not remain for long more, especially with Odin's declining health and now with your return."

"Why would he concern himself with my return?"

"I am not of this house, but you are. It is settling for the people of Asgard that you are home." He explained.

You thought of the relief and genuine smile the guardian had greeted you with, and saw the truth in Loki's words. "What would happen if you were to reveal yourself?"

Loki shrugged. "If Odin regains consciousness, I will either be imprisoned in the deepest pit in the darkest part of the dungeons, or more likely than that, I will be without my head."

You swallowed hard as your eyes began to fill with tears at the thought. "And if he does not?" your voice broke slightly.

"Well then, Your Majesty, you can do with me whatever you so choose." He bowed, emphasizing his point.

"Your Majesty' whatever are you on about Loki?" you sighed, not in the mood for his cryptic games.

"Well after Thor, there is only one more of Odin's bloodline to take the throne." He pointed to you.

"What, this is madness; Odin would never allow such a thing."

"Of course not, Odin's heart would give out if he knew that Thor abdicated and you were next in line. I genuinely think he rather I sit on the throne than you. But it is not like he is in a position to do anything about it is he?" Loki laughed. "I do believe it would make you Asgard's first female heir, such an honour for you, my precious little star."

"It would never happen, the court would prevent it and well you know. Do you honestly think Baldr and the rest of them would allow it? He would stop it at all costs, he is next in line after this family." You backed away slightly.

"I am not sure you get a choice my darling sister. You are the rightful heiress to Asgard. Just think of the perks, at least now you will not have to take Tyr as a husband."

You froze. "How do you know of that?" You asked.

"Tyr came to discuss it after the battle." Loki watched as your eyes widened in absolute terror. "Odin thought to force you to be given to that disgusting brute." He snarled furiously. "He knows what happened to his wife, and still he thought nothing of letting the same happen to you."

"Why do you think I ran? What did happen his wife, all I know is she died?"

"He killed her. The beast tried to mount her when drunk and choked her to death when she tried to stop him." Loki looked at you as your eyes filled with horror and tears. "Fear not, he made the grave error of admitting he would take pleasure in teaching you to learn your place…well he will never speak of a woman, much less a princess in such a manner again. If Odin was any bit of a man, let alone a father, he would never have let him speak in such a way about even a whore."

"Where is Odin, please, bring me to him?" you pleaded. Loki studied your face for a moment before nodding and waving his hand, changing himself into your father once more.

"You would do well to dress as you used. I cannot express how ridiculous you look." The voice you were hearing was still Loki's, which made it difficult to process. He tapped Gungnir on the floor and you found yourself in a dress you had never worn before. "You look more fitting of your station now sister." He smiled.

"Always one for pristine appearance Loki." You returned the smile for a moment. "I have to say, I cannot compute the image of Odin smiling." Loki chuckled. "And that even more so." You added as you left the room.

"Such things were never dispensed for you and I." Loki added coldly, his voice now exactly like Odin's once more.

You both walked through the palace, taking in the destruction around you as you went. Everybody bowed on seeing you both. "The people are happy to see you have returned." 'Odin' informed you. "As I have said before, you are the guidance star, and that is what the people of the realm need now more than ever." You said nothing as you continued on your journey. Finally, you came to a room locked with seidr far away from prying eyes, Loki waved Gungnir and the door opened, he entered and you followed close behind.

In the middle of the room, Odin lay in an almost cocoon shaped bed, with a glow around him you knew meant that none could touch him. "Loki, Loki he's dying." You stared at the grey pallor of his skin and listening to his gasping breaths.

Looking to the side to see Loki standing beside you once more. "We need a plan." He stated, looking wide eyed at the old king.

With your eyes darting side to side as you thought, an idea came to you. "Can you make this room look like a small library or something, and put him in the same clothes as you were wearing a moment ago as him?"

Loki nodded, and did as you asked, leaving Odin levitating in the air as the bed dissolved into a table with a large book on it. "What will I do with him?"

"Make it look like he simply collapsed, then make your self invisible, but please, I am begging you, stay close." Loki nodded once more, and did as you requested. Looking at the failing body of your father on the floor, you turned and ran to the door, shrieking loudly for a guard.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tense silence in the air as Eir surveyed the fallen king. When she turned, her face said everything. "If he survives the night it will be a miracle."

"Call on the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, I want them to inform Thor, send them to Midgard." You stated to an Einharjar, who bowed and did as he was requested.

"Inform him? Thor has to return and cease his childish gallivanting, he is king now." Baldr declared loudly.

"My brother has abdicated, he can choose for himself if he wished to return or not." You told the older advisor.

"The Crowned Prince would never have done such a thing. I am calling foul plat." He roared.

"Thor has indeed abdicated to live on Midgard. She speaks only the truth." A deep voice from behind you stated. You smiled as Heimdall strode through the halls toward those gathered outside the entrance to the family's private quarters.

"Aye, it is true. We heard the words from Thor's own mouth." Fandral added as he and the rest of Thor's friends joined the gathering.

"Unless you wish to accuse us all of being capable of speaking falsities in front of the Goddess of Truth and Honesty." Sif smiled coldly at Baldr. You could not but bite back a smile of your own as Baldr stared at you both. He hated women in positions of power, now he was faced with the two highest standing women in the realm at once.

"You called for us, Your Highness?" Hogun bowed, and the rest of the warriors followed suit.

"Please go with Heimdall to the Bifrost and tell my brother what is happening."

"There is no need, he has been informed and says that he leaves Asgard in your capable hands. He also gave this to be given to you." Heimdall held out a piece of paper, you took it, and nodded after reading it.

"He's not wrong." Volstagg chuckled, having seen the page while standing next to you.

"Can you verify under my presence that this is my brother's own script?" You asked, holding the paper to each of the warriors in turn, as they were the ones who knew Thor best. Each one confirmed. "Then we have Thor's answer. Eir, please make my father as comfortable as you can." The healer nodded and called on her aids to assist her. "Heimdall, I would suggest taking a few moments for yourself, the Bifrost will be busy for the next few days, you will need to do all you can to ensure nothing untoward occurs. Take any and all resources you require to do so."

"As you command Your Majesty." He bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty?" Baldr half choked. £Have you taken leave of your senses guardian?"

"The Allfather will not make the night; he will not regain consciousness before his death. Prince Thor has abdicated, Prince Loki is now known to not be of Odin's blood, so that leaves only one rightful heir to the throne, and she just so happens to be present. As of the moment the Allfather fell into Odinsleep, she became Queen. I would accept it if I were you Baldr, as Asgard is aware of her return, and the people will look for a swift coronation in the midst of such recent tragedy, after all as Thor's note states. 'what the people need now is truth and guidance' which is what she is renowned for." He informed Baldr, the other councilmen agreed.

"But she is an unwed and young woman. She cannot sit alone on the throne."

"And let me wager a guess, you have a son around my age?" you asked, knowing he could not lie."

"One not even half a millennia older than you actually if I recall correctly." Fandral answered with a smile. "Stefan, if I recall correctly."

"Well…I…" Baldr chose to say nothing more.

"I was never supposed to rule, none knows that better than I, but circumstances have changed. I am the heir to this house, and if any wish to contest it, I am sure my bother will stand by my side were I to call upon him to reiterate that, though I do not think he would be pleased to have his motives questioned in such a manner. If my being on the throne bothers you so greatly Baldr, you can choose to leave the realm with your family in utter safety, though if you do, do not set foot in my palace again." You glared in an attempt to portray that you meant every word. In the corner of your eye you could see Sif smiling gleefully. Baldr had objected to her being a warrior of Asgard since the very first day Thor demanded she be permitted in the training grounds.

"I will always serve the house of Odin." Baldr bowed.

"I think it more honest to say you serve yourself and whatever you know will keep you in the life of which you have become accustomed more like." You commented. "Please prepared everything in the armies for what is to come." You instructed as you dismissed him. Grimacing slightly, he nodded and left.

"How much do you think that killed him inside to say such words?" Sif sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following few months were a blur for the entire realm. As Eir had predicted, Odin passed away before dawn had broken and Asgard mourned its king, and yet another member of its royal family. Thor returned from Midgard to attend the funeral, and declared his loyalty to Asgard's new Queen, and as soon as your coronation had ended, he left once more on hearing there was another great battle there. After that there were immediate issues that required tour attention regarding the repairs needed for the great city and palace.

Throughout it all, you sat fearfully on the throne, with Gungnir in your grasp listening to every last complaint and grievance everyone had, wondering id they would ever cease talking, and whether or not you were making the correct decisions. But unbeknownst to all, Loki remained by your side, disguised as a cat, talking in your mind and aiding you. His advice was sound, and allowed you to learn as you went. Every night he spoke to you at length of the lessons he and Thor had regarding how to rule a kingdom in their youth. Thankfully he had found a book for said lessons long forgotten in the bottom of a trunk, it was of great help. Though it was still not the life you would have chosen for yourself, it was still far better than the life you would have predicted having when you first returned.

"In all honesty, is this really that important?" you asked rubbing your brow while trying to remain seated upright on the throne.

"Your Majesty, you are all that is left of a once strong line, the realm needs the stability of at least an heir." Jørgen, one of the men of court stated.

"And pray tell, what man can you suggest that does not solely covet the throne?" You asked with false curiosity.

"There are several Lords ideal on Asgard, as well as other realms, Vanaheim and Alfheim both have younger princes and lords your age also." He added.

"Out of curiosity, as you have clearly discussed this at length without me, will I get any say in my prospective husband?" you queried.

"Well we require a man who can help run the realm."

"So that is a no then." You were beginning to lose your patience.

"Of course Your Majesty." Another court member Torjbórn stated. "Jørgen is misguidedly trying to get this issue sorted today, when in fact, it is something that cannot be so hastily decided. As you stated, we need a man not more interested in taking your throne as to aiding you rule from beside it."

"What are you talking of Torjbórn?" Jørgen asked.

"If a prospective husband is chosen, and he decides to kill the Queen and take her throne, where does that leave Asgard?" Torjbórn asked. Jørgen silenced immediately, having not thought of something like that occurring.

"I want a list drawn up of all prospective suitors, and all available information we have on each. I will meet the ones I think worthy of my time, and well, I shall let my natural abilities aid me with the rest." You smiled.

"Excellent idea Your Majesty," Jørgen agreed. "I had forgotten as to your gifts for a moment."

"Yes, that is because honesty comes so naturally to you Jørgen does it not?" you commented. The man stared slightly stunned at you for a moment. "I am privy to many beads of knowledge here in the palace, I am told of every going on, and every last affair. Speaking of which how is your wife?" You smiled menacingly. The lord shied away slightly at the recognition of his less than perfect reputation.

Torbjórn's servant stepped toward his Lord and held out a large sheet of parchment, holding the names of the suitors. You beckoned him forward and nervously he stood in front of you, holding out the paper. One of the Einharjar took it and brought it to you. "Very good, I shall go through this in detail and will have the shortlist ready for this day week. Are there any objections?" Silence answered you. "Very well, you are dismissed for the day." You rose and left the throne room.

Tired and worn, you made your way to your chambers, hoping for a small rest before dinner. As soon as you walked into the rooms, you sensed the presence of another. "I thought you were going to remain by my side for the entire afternoon so we could be bored together?" You jested, knowing that somewhere in the room, still concealed, Loki stood. No answer came. "Loki? Where are you? I know you're here. Loki?" You jumped a little when he appeared beside you suddenly. "Hey, what's wrong?" you asked, seeing his sullen face.

He said nothing as he grabbed the parchment from your grasp and walked away from you, reading it. You stood watching as he scanned it. "So that is it then. You are to wed one of these fools?"

"It is not like I have a choice, I would rather marry the man of my own choosing, but I cannot, so I need to accept that and do what the realm requires." You sighed sadly.

"Who is he?" Loki demanded.

"Who?"

"The man you wish you could wed, you stated you are not permitted to marry him, who is he?" He challenged.

"I meant it in a rhetorical sense." You dismissed.

Loki studied you for a moment before throwing down the sheet. "I am leaving Asgard, permanently." He declared, heading for the door.

"What?" You asked in a small voice.

"You heard me, I am leaving."

"But I need you."

"No, you do not. Ask the one you wish was by you side in my stead. I am the God of Lies, lest you forget, I can see you lying to m regarding the matter. I will not do this anymore." He commented before disappearing.

You stood staring at the spot Loki had occupied mere moments before with tears in your eyes. After a few seconds, you ran forward, bursting through the door and headed to Loki's rooms. When you arrived, you entered to find his sitting on his bed, the book you had written for him as a youth in his hand. "Loki." He looked at you, his eyes filled with sadness. "Loki, I need you. I want you here with me."

"Well you will have to put me back in a cell, because I will not stay of my own free will and watch as some fool attempts to court you, then watch you wed him, and the idea of you carrying his child…I cannot witness that." He stated angrily. "I cannot see you perhaps falling in love with another man, I will never know such feelings and I cannot stay here any longer and witness such. I will be the object of such affections."

You sat beside him on the bed. ."Loki, Loki you're wrong." He looked at you in confusion. You could feel your heart pounding in your ears as you looked into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, you leant forward and gently pressed your lips to his.

For a moment Loki remained still, before his lips pushed back against your and he deepened the kiss, caressing your check with his hand. When finally he pulled back, his eyes were fixed on yours. He must have been satisfied with what he sae, for a small smile graced his lips. "I am not sure I quite understand." He admitted.

"It's you, you Loki are the man I want by my side. All that time sitting in Midgard, staring at that city, I thought about what you had said. About how you thought our gifts were so intertwined because we were siblings, but in reality, that was not so. How only you alone can heal me when I become ill, it should not be possible, and it is. I realised on Midgard where I read of such happening before. You are Jötnar." He winced at the declaration. "I read that they mate for their whole lives, and that mates are not selected like they are on Asgard, but by natural compatibility. They sense one another, their moods, their health, everything. Just as we are able to do with one another." You smiled, trying to convey it as a positive.

"So you are saying that you think us naturally designed for one another?" Loki asked sceptically.

"Well so Odin was half Frost Giant, so by that logic, I am some part one too, that explains how both of us sense it. But yes, we are. Truth and deceit, there cannot be one without the other. The moon and the star." You smiled affectionately.

Loki had been gearing up to argue, but paused as soon as you mentioned the second reference. "It will never work. None would allow it. I am supposed to be dead, and even if I were not, we were raised as siblings."

"You will make your return to Asgard, claiming you hid from Odin knowing he would imprison you once more, I will grant your pardon for your work at defending the realms again Malekith and your sacrifices for Thor and you will be a free man. You are by birthright, eligible for to be a suitor, and I will choose you as is my right. You are well suited, you are trained for the position already and even you cannot lie to me so the people cannot accuse you of being deceitful to me. And any who take issue with it, I will deal with personally." You grinned, proud of your plan.

"And what of Thor?"

"What of him, he abdicated and left, I am Queen and he and his precious little mortal owe you their lives. The people wish for stability and heirs, with you at my side I will gladly give them more than they can count.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? That is a terrifying prospect, a small army of children with your stubbornness and my mischievousness. They will never allow it, you know they won't." Loki sighed.

"I did not say this would be easy Loki, but I am not willing to live without you. Not now that I have finally have you." You kissed him lightly again.

"This may very well be doomed to fail." He countered.

"So long as you are by my side, it cannot be a failure in my eyes."

"You may be forced to give up the throne."

"There is no choice, as that is but a chair and you are my moon, my light in the darkness."

"And you my precious star."


End file.
